Cinco cosas que no le sucedieron a Yagami Light
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot... y que quizás, en escenarios diferentes, le hubiesen ocurrido.


**Título**: Cinco cosas que no le sucedieron a Yagami Light

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: LxLight pero muy muy muy entrelineas.

**Genre**: General.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Cinco cosas que no le sucedieron a Yagami Light

* * *

**I - ****Modesta Felicidad**

_(Si tan s__ólo, los dioses no se aburriesen)_

Cada día como cada noche fue igual para Yagami Light. Levantarse, estudiar y dormir. Monótonamente aplastante, o por lo menos lo suficiente monótono como para un genio del calibre del Light. Dieciocho años, un futuro en Tõõ como el mejor estudiante y una prominente carrera en el cuerpo policiaco. Tal como su padre. Todo lo bastante atractivo para cualquier joven que empezase a vivir su autonomía; éxito a la vista y con respeto prácticamente instantáneo. Sin duda, el joven Yagami no tenía de que quejarse. Tenía su vida arreglada, lista. Podría proponerse lo que quisiera sabiendo que por difícil que fuera lo lograría. Lo que fuera. Así estudió, se graduó –con los máximos honores, por supuesto- y triunfó en la vida.

Cada día como cada noche fue igual para Yagami Light. Levantarse, trabajar y dormir. Rutinariamente aplastante, o por lo menos lo suficiente rutinario como para un genio del calibre de Light. Veintitrés años, un puesto importante en el cuerpo de policía dentro de la oficina de Informática y comunicaciones en la sección de proceso de datos. Como siempre había soñado. Lo bastante atractivo como para cualquier profesional joven, lo que soñaría con adquirir sólo al paso de los años, a diferencia del joven Yagami quien no tenía de que quejarse. Tenía su vida preparada, sin problemas. Todo lo que se proponía lo lograba con facilidad, por complejo que fuera. Así trabajó, ascendió y prosperó –con los mayores respetos, por supuesto- y triunfó en la vida.

Cada día como cada noche fue igual para Yagami Light. Levantarse, analizar y dormir. Cotidianamente aplastante, o por lo menos lo suficiente cotidiano como para un genio del calibre de Light. Veintiocho años, un puesto importante en el cuerpo de policía, jefe del departamento de informática y comunicaciones con mención en estudios internacionales. Como siempre había querido. Todo lo bastante atractivo como para cualquier persona de su edad, ser jefe de uno de los departamentos más importante del cuerpo, no era como si el joven Yagami se quejase. Tenía su vida perfecta, sin falla alguna. Todo lo que deseaba lo llevaba a cabo, como cuando se casó con su antigua compañera de Tõõ, Takada Kiyomi. Así se casó, engendró y progresó –con los mejores principios, por supuesto- y triunfó en la vida.

Cada día como cada noche fue igual para Yagami Light. Levantarse, aburrirse y dormir. Frustradamente aplastante, o por lo menos lo suficiente frustrante como para un genio del calibre de Light. Treinta y tres años, director general de cuerpo de policías y principal impulsor de los E_studios Informáticos de Criminales_. Como supuso que pasaría. Lo bastante atractivo para todos sus pares, pero Yagami nunca se quejó. Tenía una vida perfecta, sin anomalía alguna. Todo lo que se proponía lo realizaba. Ningún desafío, ningún reto. Todo perfectamente frustrante para Yagami Light. Así vivió por muchos años, logrando ser prácticamente un ejemplo para quien lo conociese, un modelo a seguir para la sociedad. Todo lo que siempre soñó Yagami Light, sólo ensombrecido por una pequeña incertidumbre de que algo faltaba, de que algo _le_ faltaba.

¿Pero que importancia tenía?, solo eran conjeturas de un genio aburrido, con una vida perfecta, una familia perfecta, un trabajo perfecto. En fin no era como si Yagami tuviera de que quejarse, nunca lo tuvo y nunca se quejó.

Después de todo ¿a quién podría culpar por su perfectamente funesta vida?

* * *

**II - ****Amistad Eterna**

_(La muerte y sus efectos colaterales)_

Yagami Light podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, la ansiedad superando cualquier otro momento de su vida. ¡Por fin podría limpiar su nombre!, por fin podría proclamar su inocencia. Le dio un ligero vistazo a L, mirándolo maniobrar hábilmente los controles del helicóptero.

Estaban a tan sólo unos pasos de Higuchi, unos cuantos pasos y Kira sería atrapado, arrestado. Culpable. El moderno auto de Higuchi traspasaba todas las velocidades legales, esquivando otros autos, hasta acercarse a la trampa que le tenían preparada.

"¡Rodéenlo!" La voz de L, fuerte y clara pero con una pizca de emoción. Apenas Higuchi parara, los autos lo acorralarían no quedándole alternativa alguna para un posible escape. Todo saldría bien.

El auto de Higuchi aumentó de velocidad cambiando del carril izquierdo al derecho. Viéndose acorralado y preso de la desesperación, en un vano intento de pasar por un espacio se estrelló completamente con la banda de seguridad de la autopista. El auto se destruyó completamente. Ni siquiera Kira podría sobrevivir a semejante choque.

Light y L miraron fijo, hasta que L se hizo oír "¡Rápido!, revisen el auto y rescaten los documentos de Higuchi"

Los policías se acercaron al auto, pero ya era muy tarde, la gasolina perdida en el choque se había acercado a las chispas y al motor. El auto explotó, sin poder recuperar nada.

"Aléjense de ahí, no podemos hacer nada por ahora" L dijo frustrado. Kira estaba muerto, y con él la evidencia que lo incriminaría más el método con el que mataba.

Light se dio vuelta a L, "por lo menos Kira ya no existe"

"eso esperemos, podría venir un cuarto Kira" Dijo L, "pero si en un mes no hay actividad, me veré en la obligación de dar el caso por cerrado, después de todo no tengo pruebas en contra tuya y de Misa… esto parece una broma de mal gusto"

"en eso estoy plenamente de acuerdo contigo, Ryuuzaki" Light suspiró sonoramente "es como si Kira se hubiese reído de nosotros por última vez. Nunca sabremos que utilizaba y quienes eran los primeros Kiras" suponiendo lo que posiblemente L diría lo cortó de raíz mientras continuaba, "entonces como soy inocente, supongo que éste será el fin de la supervisión ¿no?"

"creo que si, Light-kun, no tengo más motivos para retenerte" L se llevó el pulgar a la boca "aunque, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, espero que sigamos siendo amigos"

"¿Después de que me confinaste cincuenta días, me torturaste psicológicamente, jugaste juegos mentales y te encadenaste a mí?" L cabeceó "supongo, nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar al gran L"

"amigos entonces Light-kun" L le tendió la mano. Light la miró. "amigos, L" y le dio la suya.

Así empezó una nueva amistad, forjada en la confianza y honestidad de dos genios, sin Kira de por medio. Y vivieron felices por siempre.

* * *

**III - ****Utopía Realizada**

_(Frente al aburrimiento los propios dioses luchan en vano(1)) _

Kira había ganado. Kira había triunfado frente a los herejes que se rebelaban contra su poder. Había terminado con la vida de aquellos que se interpusieron en su camino, como aquel que suponía ser heredero de su némesis. Había triunfado y junto a él su sueño utópico. El Nuevo Mundo estaba en camino de concretarse, las personas podrían confiar, podrían soñar, podrían vivir libremente sin temer a las escorias que ya no exisistirían gracias a él.

Poco a poco, piedra a piedra la Iglesia de Kira fue levantándose, imponiendo su ideología a lo largo del mundo. Sin importar las etnias o, nacionalidades, todos empezaron a creer en el Dios. Quien se opusiera tendría el mismo destino que sus antecesores; quien fuera enemigo de Kira, era enemigo de la justicia. Merecía la muerte.

Poco a poco, el mundo fue de Kira, la criminalidad bajó radicalmente. Poco a poco, por miedo o aceptación, nadie más se irguió contra el autonombrado Dios, acabándose así todos sus opositores.

Yagami Light, Kira, forjó su mundo junto a sus fieles seguidores. Yagami Light gobernó su mundo perfecto, con la cuota criminal perfecta y necesaria, evitando el descontrol. Yagami Light lo controló todo y a todos.

Poco a poco, Yagami Light empezó a sentir aquella sensación que no recordaba desde hacía años. Desde sus últimos años de adolescencia. _Aburrimiento_. Trató de encubrirlo a través de sus muchas funciones, intentó ignorarlo y finalmente trató de convivir con aquella sensación. ¿Cómo era posible que se aburriera¿Cómo era posible siendo ya un dios?, era inaceptable, tenía lo que quería, había reformado el mundo. No había nada imperfecto, no había nada fuera de su control.

Pero el tedio diario bañó a Yagami Light. El sin sabor diario alimentó a Yagami Light. Todos lo adoraban, todos lo aceptaban. Lo que decía Kira era ley, él nunca se equivocaba.

Poco a poco, Yagami Light entendió y comprendió. La diversión de los primeros años, la entretención no se debía solamente a sus triunfos y al sabor de la derrota de sus adversarios. Era el enfrentamiento lo que excitaba a Yagami Light, era el juego lo que tanto lo apasionaba, lo que le exigía aumentar sus capacidades y facultades. Pero sin adversarios, era todo demasiado fácil. Sin adversarios no había diversión. Como el niño que quiere los juguetes cuando el otro los tiene, pero al quitarlos pierde su interés. Ciertamente siempre había querido un lugar mejor, pero ya no había el mismo sabor que los primeros días.

Tenía el mundo perfecto que siempre quiso. Tenía la perfección que siempre anheló. Pero ¿Qué era su adorada perfección, cuando no había imperfección que la encumbrara? _Nada_.

Kira había ganado, su utopía se había alzado victoriosa. Pero paradójicamente con el triunfó de Kira a Yagami Light se le había encarcelado a la vida que tanto había desdeñado. El aburrimiento sería su eterno calvario.

* * *

**IV Amor, Amor**

_(Porqué el amor no discrimina, ni siquiera a los genios)_

Las relaciones, para Light, no eran si no que parte de la existencia humana. Soledad, confluencia, adaptación; llevaban a las personas a la unión, una básica forma de sobrevivir en la sociedad. Era parte de la evolución.

Las relaciones eran respuestas a necesidades básicas, primitivas. Era el hombre quien le había puesto nombre a las sensaciones que conllevaba iniciar una relación, intentando romantizar el hecho. _Amor_. Principal palabra sobre el más importante sentimiento que se hallaba una relación.

Para Light, todo esto no era más que teorías. En su corta vida no había sentido aquellos sentimientos, y no había iniciado alguna relación porque realmente quisiera. A él, las relaciones no eran más que un paso en la vida, un hecho totalmente normal y rutinario. Podía nombrar muchas sensaciones físicas que le producían los contactos con sus novias, pero no podía dar fe de sentir lo que tantos predicaban; no sentía mariposas en el estómago, no sentía su piel erizarse, no sentía como si fueran momentos mágicos.

Light concluyó, que por lo menos para él, el amor no existía. Quizás era demasiado analítico como para dejarse llevar, pero ¿Cómo podría dejarse llevar, sino sentía nada que lo impulsara?

Con su familia tenía apego. Admiraba a sus padres y los quería, protegía a su hermana y la quería. Pero no podía, aun intentándolo, sentir alguna emoción más allá de lo sexual. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?, era un adolescente modelo, tenía sus hormonas bien puestas, pero no tenía sentimientos. No era acaso la edad de idealizar el amor, de tener fantasías románticas, de pensar que realmente el amor lo podía todo. Al parecer no, o no en su caso.

Light esperaba algún día conocer a alguien, si habían otros genios que se enamoraban, obviamente él también podría. Quizás sólo con una persona los síntomas del tan pensado sentimiento harían aparición, quizás con una mirada su corazón empezaría a bombear más rápido. A Light le preocupaba, no había nada más bajo que jugar con las emociones de otros y él sabía que él lo hacía con cada una de sus novias. Y si lo pensaba bien, su ligero desprecio a la mediocridad que lo rodeaba era también una bajeza moral. Y si había algo que el joven Yagami odiaba, era la inconsecuencia.

Con sus cavilaciones, y un poco avergonzado de tener preocupaciones tan mundanas teniendo un mundo tan corrompido, Light había decidido que cuando el más mínimo de estos sentimientos hiciera muestra él haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para perpetuarlo. Y lo que Light se proponía lo cumplía.

Así que cuando conoció a su persona especial, cuando sintió mariposas flotar en su vientre, cuando su corazón latió como si quisiera arrancar, Light se cubrió con la epifanía. Estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado, pero no era ni de lejos como se escribía, era único.

Fue cerca de sus veintitrés, y además con alguien mayor. ¿Pero no decían que el amor no tenía edad?, a Light no le importó, además fue a causa de su propio trabajo, en un caso de asesinatos seriales, perpetuados en Japón. Quien diría que el joven Yagami se enamoraría de alguien tan completamente diferente, sin duda la menos probable. Pero así era el amor, y él se había prometido hacer todo lo que tenía en sus manos para perpetuarlo.

Y como él era nada más y nada menos que Light Yagami, lo hizo, claro que se llevó unos cuantos dolores de cabeza de por medio, pero lo hizo. Y aquí se encontraba con su persona especial, juntos, felices y enamorados. Riéndose de sus antiguos pensamientos en donde el amor no estaba para él.

Pero el desgarbado hombre a su lado, podía probar lo contrario.

* * *

**V**** Cuerda Locura**

_(No estaba loco, era mentalmente divergente__ (2))_

Light Yagami llevaba los últimos seis años hablando de lo mismo. Sus familiares y amigos podían testificar aquello, la interminable diatriba del joven Yagami. Todos los días, apenas despertara empezaría a alegar su cordura, a apelar por sus argumentos. No se terminaría hasta que el propio sueño lo venciese, o hasta que tuviesen que recurrir a 'otras formas'.

Shinigami, Death Note, tratos, muerteLight Yagami siempre intentaba persuadir a sus oyentes. (_¡El Shinigami me lo dio!, estoy bien, soy cuerdo)._ Y como siempre, nadie terminaría convencido.

Su padre y su madre intentaron convencerlo, ayudarlo. Intentaron esclarecerle su realidad. (_No existen los shinigami. No existe un cuaderno asesino). _Y como siempre, no lo convencieron.

Su amigo lo visitó. Ryuuzaki intentó hablar con él. (_No soy un detective. No me has matado)_. Pero el joven Yagami no le contestó, no podría contestarle a un muerto.

Shinigami, Death Note, tratos, muerte. Los doctores intentaban dialogar. (_No has matado a nadie. Los cuadernos no matan). _Pero el joven Yagami siguió empedernido. Él era Kira, no estaba loco.

_(Loco)._

_(Loco)._

Loco. Como sabía lo llamaban fuera de su presencia. Como sabía que pensaban al mirar a los ojos de los que lo visitaban. Como sabía que creían al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su madre y hermana. Pero él no estaba loco, él era Kira¡él ocupaba un Death Note dado por el shinigami Ryuk para lograr su utopía!

_(Ryuk no existe Light-kun)._ L, ése maldito que decía era su amigo siempre le hablaba. (_Cállate, tú estas muerto y los muertos no hablan)_.

_(Ryuk no existe Light)._ Su padre, su propio padre conspirando en su contra. Todos conspiraban intentando convencerlo de su locura. Pero no, él estaba cuerdo, alguien como él nunca cruzaría la fina cuerda que separa la genialidad de la locura. Además ¿cómo podía equivocarse?, él había escrito los nombres, había visto las muertes¡Demonios!

¿Pero hace cuanto?, días, meses, años. Ahora sólo veía cuatro paredes. Cuatro paredes blancas. Y no podía mover su vista, nunca sabía cuando podían desaparecer o aparecer más. ¡Ja!, L y sus secuaces no lo vencerían. Él No estaba loco.

_(Loco)._

_(Loco)._

_(Light-kun, piensa racional, nunca has matado a nadie, nunca has conocido un shinigami, Light-kun piensa, piensa)._ Idiota, prefería morir en ese caótico encierro que admitir que estaba loco, porque no lo estaba.

Él era Kira. Él tenía un Death Note, él escribía en él y alimentaba al shinigami con manzanas, manzanas rojas, hermosas manzanas. _(Light, hijo, las manzanas se han podrido en tu cuarto)._

¡Ja!, todos pensaban que estaba loco, pero él sabia, estaba más cuerdo que todos ellos juntos. No se rendiría, ellos eran los locos…

…Locos…

_(¿Cierto Ryuk?)_

El shinigami sólo se rió.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Tenía ganas de explayarme en Light y más aún en esta fecha tan importante. ¿Qué habría sido su vida de diferentes maneras?... Mis favoritos fueron el primero y el último, en el del amor tenía grandes esperanzas, pero se desinfló xD. 

Para que vean lo copiona que soy xD

(1) Juju, esta frase la he sacado de una excelente novela de Isaac Asimov 'Los Propios Dioses'. La original es "Frente a la estupidez, los propios dioses luchan en vano", para darle sentido en este contexto le he cambiado Estupidez por Aburrimiento.

(2) Esta es de la excelentísima película de ci-fi "Twelve Monkeys", la dice Bruce Willis en una de sus mejores frases.


End file.
